Talk:Devil's rollercoaster/@comment-213.57.34.117-20121031185447/@comment-4994298-20121031212552
I am absolutely shure now that I will get the Rollercoaster. My tactic from the start of this event was to click ONLY the vampires. If I had clicked them all or there were no vampires I returned to my second island or to a friend (only when it was possible to collect ressources over there) and switched back to my 1st island. By using this tactic you are able to play a long time with one load of energy (because of the crappy appearance rate you will not meet a lot of vampires per 3 minutes^^). I avoided to have a long sleep at night, i slept only 4-5 hours per night the last days. When I was on work I concentrated on the other ressources when I was able to make a short smoke break or have breakfast/lunch. At home I immediately started playing for lots of hours and used some of my earned and saved piastres for refreshing the energy (it must be about 7-8 times overall the last evenings= 48 piastres minus 10 when I get the rollercoaster) when I ran out of it. Also I had some ressources (31 bones and 165 candles) before the event started from Halloween 2011 and the weekend gift code. At this moment I miss only 8 hats, 4 candles and 65 bones. I will get them at least tomorrow. But I have to say that this way of gaming is annoying. I had to cut my real life for the last days - I was able to do this because my girl friend is on vacation for a few days - and I had no other urgent things to do. But for a normal player with a real life the event will be impossible to solve. I have to say: Shame on the developers to make the events so drastically hard and impossible to solve - they would earn more money if more players are close before solving the event before it stops. As another player said already on the Halloween talk page, most players will not spend any money if they have to buy hundreds of ressources which are way to expensive. If you could buy piastres for a much better price, so that you have to spend 10 Euro/ Dollar for lets say 450 piastres a lot of people will say ok, that price is not cheap but I will spend this amount of money. But who the f.... will pay 50 dollar for 450 piastres which will be blown away in a very short time like a drop of water on a hot stone? When I look at the prices for the limited buildings 90-100 piastres seems to be normal - and to solve this event as a normal player) you also will need hundreds piastres.... I think I will not spend so much time and energy again on an event which is designed in this way - normally I have a real life and I do not want to lose it for a virtual game...